


L’Éolien

by Ambrena



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Childhood Memories, F/M, Languages and Linguistics, Sibling Incest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enfants, Jaime et Cersei avaient un langage pour eux seuls, fusionnel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L’Éolien

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jainas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/gifts).



> La série "Game of Thrones", basée sur les romans de G.R.R. Martin, appartient à HBO.
> 
> Ecrit en avril 2015 lors de 5 Acts pour Jainas sur le thème "Communication". 
> 
> "L'éolien" est le nom de la langue imaginaire que parlent les jumeaux dans le roman _Les Météores_ , de Michel Tournier.

Pendant toute leur petite enfance, Jaime et Cersei parlaient un langage bien à eux, qu’ils étaient les seuls à comprendre. On disait que cela arrive parfois, avec des jumeaux. Dans le cas d’une paire aussi fusionnelle que la leur, c’était même inévitable. D’autant plus que son frère avait du mal à apprendre à lire et à écrire : il mélangeait les lettres entre elles. Leur propre dialecte gémellaire lui était une délivrance.

C’était une langue à la fois douce et énigmatique, qui empruntait des tournures à la Commune mais se composait surtout de mots inventés de toutes pièces. Pour des inconnus, y compris leurs parents, l’ensemble restait un galimatias incompréhensible. Par exemple, tous les objets volants ou flottants au vent, vivants ou inanimés – oiseaux, drapeaux, oripeaux… – étaient désignés sous l’appellation de « planés ». Les choses brillantes, des couverts aux armes en passant par les reflets de la mer, se nommaient des « rutiles ».

Tout ce qu’on pouvait trouver sur la plage de Castral Roc, à marée basse, s’appelait « débrous ». Mais ce n’était pas tant le concept de l’objet trouvé ou du débris de plage que la matérialisation physique, concrète, de ces deux idées à la fois. Leur aurait-on montré un filet de pêche, des arrêtes de poisson ou du bois flotté qui viendrait d’un autre endroit que de celui-là, qu’ils auraient peiné à employer ce terme en particulier. Il fallait que ce soit des épaves trouvées par eux, et au pied de Castral Roc.

Certaines choses n’avaient d’ailleurs pas de nom du tout, comme le vent iodé qui emmêlaient leur longue crinière léonine, si semblable. Le varech par terre, qu’ils piétinaient ensemble – ou même la mer – n’avaient pas de mots rien que pour eux, non plus. Il leur suffisait d’exister ; et tout comme le castel, ils faisaient tant partie de leur monde qu’ils n’avaient pas besoin d’être désigné.

Là se sentait la réelle différence avec un véritable idiome, car un peuple humain aurait, au contraire, cherché à nommer le ciel, l’eau et la terre. Plus il s’y sentirait relié, et plus il lui aurait donné d’appellations différentes, comme les Dothrakis qui ont tant de mots pour désigner les chevaux. Mais Jaime et Cersei ne cherchaient pas à élaborer un vrai langage, juste à rester dans leur bulle et à se parler l’un l’autre.

 

Une matinée, ils couraient comme d’habitude pieds nus, main dans la main sur la grève sablonneuse, presque dans les vaguelettes qui léchaient le sable mouillé. Et Jaime lui avait offert un coquillage nacré – un débrous, mais vraiment joli. Ou plutôt le leur, ancré dans un souvenir précis, fait de cris de mouettes et de soleil. Leur débrous.

Il était si particulier que Cersei voulut le baptiser, et elle l’appela enroulis, puis nacrage, puis jolibrou. Avec le temps, durant son enfance, elle appela les autres menus présents de son frère des ‘jolibrous’ ; mais un cadeau qui viendrait de quelqu’un d’autre, de son père par exemple, n’entrerait pas dans cette catégorie. Il s’agissait d’un mot gémellaire, replié sur lui-même, inscrit dans une temporalité et dans une relation unique.

C’était une période heureuse, une ère où nul ne les soupçonnait, où comme ils étaient encore petits, on leur permettait de prendre leur bain ensemble. Son frère aimait bien lui savonner le dos, et aussi en profiter pour lui laver ses longs cheveux. Ils avaient alors la bassine de laiton rien que pour eux ; la septa les savait trop vieux pour risquer quoi que ce soit.

Elle n’avait pas l’esprit suffisamment dévoyé pour imaginer qu’ils commençaient déjà à mettre ces moments d’intimité à profit pour s’explorer l’un et l’autre, pour apprendre le langage du corps en même temps que celui des mots. La virilité de Jaime n’était qu’une petite chose rose et fripée, ses propres tétons ne différaient pas vraiment de ceux de son frère ; mais ils se tâtaient tout de même, se frottaient, s’empoignaient.

Tous jeunes, ils grimpaient l’un dans le lit de l’autre, pour dormir enlacés. D’autres enfants de leur âge en faisaient de même, et Lord Tywin se plaisait à y discerner de simples marques de tendresse ordinaires. Seulement, une fois seuls, ils ôtaient leurs chemises de nuit respectives, se touchaient les parties intimes, se prodiguaient des caresses qu’ils avaient vues chez des couples de serviteurs du château.

Et plus tard encore, les mots du corps prirent le pas sur ceux de l’esprit, et ils oublièrent tous deux cette langue secrète et exclusive, qui n’avait pas eu d’autre but que de les rapprocher et les unir, jusqu’à la fusion complète.


End file.
